<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep My Secrets by blueyeddrabble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847860">Keep My Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble'>blueyeddrabble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EnnoTana Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka is the best boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita wants to keep his relationship secret. The secret stays safe until a day in the clubroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EnnoTana Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ennotana Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep My Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my piece for Day 2 on EnnoTana Week 2020!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Boyfriends</i>. Ennoshita still wasn’t used to that being the word to describe his relationship with Tanaka. It’s been two and a half months since they started dating, and Ennoshita has wanted to keep it a secret. Neither guy has come out to anyone, so they had a conversation and decided it would be best to keep their relationship hidden. Ennoshita was honestly surprised that Tanaka hasn’t even spilled the worms about the relationship to Noya, the guy who Tanaka is easily best friends with. </p>
<p>It all came to a screeching halt after practice when Ennoshita and Tanaka kissed in the club room after thinking everyone went home. The kiss was interrupted by a cough that came from Daichi who was accompanied by Suga. The cough was enough to send Ennoshita into a panic. Tanaka rubbed his hand up and down Ennoshita’s back to calm him down before they had a conversation with Suga and Daichi. As soon as Ennoshita lifted his head from his lap he had tear stains streaking down his face. </p>
<p>“Sorry Suga, Daichi uhm I get if this is a problem. I’ll quit the team just please don’t do anything to Ryuu.” Ennoshita pressed on a fake smile to meet his captain and vice-captain.</p>
<p>“Chika-” Tanaka couldn’t look away from his boyfriends as tears filled up in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh shut up.” Suga sighed out. “Daichi you talk to Tanaka, I’ll handle this mess.” Suga gestured at Ennoshita.</p>
<p>“Okay babe.” Wait babe. Ennoshita’s ears weren’t playing tricks on him were they.</p>
<p>The clubroom door opened for Daichi and Tanaka to leave the room.</p>
<p>“So are you going to tell me why the next captain is planning on quitting the club over dating a team member?” Suga gave his best disapproving dad voice.</p>
<p>“Well… it’s not normal, and it’d be easier on the guys that they don’t have to be around someone like me.”</p>
<p>“NEGATIVITY BEGONE!” Suga shouted as he punched Ennoshita directly in the chest. “Now that it’s gone it’s time for this conversation because the fact you haven’t noticed that Daichi and I are dating is really concerning.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you and Daichi…” Ennoshita couldn’t even form the rest of the sentence, his brain was so fried.</p>
<p>“Yes, and we’re also not the only couple on the team. I just don’t know how you couldn’t tell. I literally grab his ass every day at practice.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Suga, I know you think Daichi’s the hottest, but I usually can’t stop looking at my boyfriend.” Ennoshita felt heat raise up on his face.</p>
<p>“Good you finally called him your boyfriend.” Suga smiled. “So how long have you two been dating?”</p>
<p>“Uhm about two and a half months. I’m not out at all so I asked him if we could keep it a secret, and he told me he loved me and would do anything to protect me.” Ennoshita knew tears were starting to well up in his eyes. “I love him so much Suga… If that kiss cost him the volleyball club… I don’t know what I would have done.”</p>
<p>“Well it wouldn’t.” Suga just shook his head. “For starters your captain and vice-captain have had a bet on how long until you started dating, speaking of thank you for doing it before we graduated because that’s 3000 yen in my pocket.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. God I still don’t know how you got the title as a team parent.”</p>
<p>“Because I’m loving, and I help Daichi keep all you little fuckers in line. And if you ever question me as a team dad again you’ll run suicides for as long as Hinata and Kageyama practice their crazy quick.”</p>
<p>“Suga. Don’t threaten Ennoshita.” Daichi’s voice carried as the door to the club room opened. “You two will be fine. I promise. If you come out to the team, I promise that anyone who has a problem will have to deal with Suga and myself.”</p>
<p>That night lying together in Tanaka’s bed the conversation that needed to occur happened.</p>
<p>“Ryuu tomorrow at practice, I want to tell the team about us. Knowing that Daichi and Suga support us makes me think it’s the right thing to do.”</p>
<p>“Chika, I will support you no matter what choice you make. I’m partial to us coming out because I want everyone to know that the prettiest guy in school is mine.”</p>
<p>“Ryuu I love you so much.” Ennoshita moves his head to connect his lips with Tanaka’s. “Like so much, you’re the best guy I could’ve ever asked for.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Chika. I don’t think you know how much I love you. God you’re so fucking perfect.” Tanaka ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. </p>
<p>The next day before afternoon practice Ennoshita and Daichi cleared the idea about Tanaka and Ennoshita coming clean about their relationship before practice started. The team gathered in the gym for the pre-meeting brief about what they’ll be practicing.</p>
<p>“Hey guys before we start practicing there are some announcements to be made. For starters I guess I should tell you all that Suga and I are dating.”</p>
<p>“No shit.” Tsukishima and Asahi murmured at the same time. </p>
<p>“Oh I’m sorry, was that I want to run extra laps?” Suga said plastering on an innocent smile. Tsukishima and Asahi nervously shook their heads murmuring out a “no”. </p>
<p>“With that being said, does anyone else want to share anything?” Daichi asked.</p>
<p>Ennoshita held onto Tanaka’s arm for support to try and get the words out of his mouth. “Uhm Tanaka and I have been dating for about two and a half months.” The entirety of the team minus Daichi and Suga had the jaws drop open. </p>
<p>“Wait…” Kiyoko spoke up. “You mean to tell me that you have still been flirting with me even though you have a boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Uhm about that, I would only flirt with you whenever guys were walking up to you. I hope you don’t mind, but  I saw you and Yachi in the gym one night, so I figured it would be better if I help keep them away.” Tanaka answered, rubbing his hand on the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks Tanaka, that actually is really nice. And I guess since we are sharing… Yachi and I are dating.” Kiyoko smiled at the first year manager.</p>
<p>“Okay before we go on are there any other relationships in the club?” Daichi asks genuinely curious about his team. Slowly everyone else in the club raises their hands, including Takeda and Ukai. “Okay perfect, so we all have each other’s backs if someone tries to pull anything.”</p>
<p>There was a roar of laughter that filled the gym. Ennoshita didn’t know why he was so scared to tell his friends about his relationship with Tanaka. With the club standing behind him, Ennoshita was ready for whatever the world threw at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment!</p>
<p>Come yell about gay volleyball with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>